


Damn Your Mouth

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro cheats with that damn mouth of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jenna](http://mah-blackberreh.tumblr.com) and [Codie](http://yonkoshanks.tumblr.com).

The slam of the wall against his back was almost harder than the clack of his teeth in his skull. Fucking blond shithead damn near took his jaw out that time. If not for Wadou, his sternum and chin would have splintered at the impact. He growled something unintelligible and kicked off the wall, swords held high and  _intact_  teeth bared in a snarl. The soles of the bastard’s shoes hit one-two against his blades and everything hung suspended, no longer than a heartbeat but spanning the length of eternity. Blue fury met green and lightning flashed between them. The asshole had the impudence to smirk just before their impact sent him flying feet over head, his hands—so fucking precious—caught him on the floor and he spun, bring that deadly weapon of his body back around to where the swordsman got another shot at maiming him. An animalistic shout and the clang of steel against steel punctuated the move, bouncing them both apart again.

Zoro roared, his lanky opponent  _laughed_ —the fucker! Like a shot from a rifle they were back at each other, Sanji spring boarding up to catch the green-haired man about the neck between his knees. Swords clattered against the wall as his momentum took them into the corner, braced with the cook’s feet tucked behind the swordsman’s shoulders and his hands gripping the edges of doorframe and window to hold them in place.

"Give!" He sneered.

"Never."

He started to twist his hips and Zoro cried out in pain. Sanji was manic, almost as vicious as his partner. Then it seemed his passion for the fight was turned against him. He gave a shout as a hot,  _talented_ , mouth came down on the crotch of his suit pants.

"Give." The bastard said perfectly around his mouthful.

_"N-never!"_

The cook’s hips bucked involuntarily and his toes curled as Zoro pulled the zipper down without ever breaking his suction. Sanji gripped his handholds tighter, and his lover worked him up against his will. His underwear was barely more than a strip of cotton compared to the coordination of the marimo’s tongue. The fact that only said marimo knew exactly what kind of underwear the cook wore since returning from his trip to Hell only made the motion hotter and drew an unwelcome moan from his throat. He was engulfed entirely without much more say in the matter and had no choice but to thrust into the welcoming heat as Zoro used his formidable neck muscles to take him to the base on every roll of his hips.

His head fell back and he gave in, the pleasure clouding his mind to the point of tears, crying out on every breath until at last the bastard took him over, swallowing him down like a drowning man in the desert. Sanji had to let go of the window and door frames to grasp Zoro’s head, curling around him as he came, his fingers buried in short green curls and his ankles tucked under the swordsman’s arms. Somehow he’d put Wadou and Kitetsu away, so that those calloused palms gripped and kneaded the cook’s glutes, but to Sanji it didn’t matter. All that did was he was coming harder than he had since the Fishman Island incident, and he didn’t have to do a damn thing to get it.

As he came down from the high however, it shot straight through him exactly what had just happened and he gave a sharp twist of his spine, sending Zoro to the floor and putting himself back onto his own feet. He glared at the swordsman while the marimo picked himself up, his precious hands holding up his trousers and indignation the color of his face.

"How dare you!?"

Zoro only laughed, pushing himself up into a seated position with his legs spread, and his arousal painfully obvious.

"If you think for even one second I’m doing anything about that, you have another thing coming to that chlorophylled head of yours, shitty swordsman!"

Sanji rebuttoned his pants, fixing himself and straighting all of the things the damn mossball had set askew. He huffed, and then it dawned on him again what  _exactly_  had just happened and his blood ran cold. Horrified he looked from his own crotch to Zoro, who laughed even harder, and back again. A strangled sort of broken noise escaped through his nose, and the blond bolted, slamming the door to the storage closet on the sound of the swordsman’s peals of mirth.


End file.
